Taeyang - Wedding Dress
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 웨딩드레스 (Wedding Dress)right|200px *'Artista:' Taeyang *'Single:' Wedding Dress *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Noviembre-2009 *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment 'Romanización' nega geuwa datugo ttaeron geuttaeme ulgo himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo amudo moreuge mam a a apeugo ne jageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo nega hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa nan sumeul jugyeo tto ipsureul kkaemureo jebal geureul tteona naege ogil Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima Cuz you should be my lady oraen sigan gidaryeoon nal dorabwajwo noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo oneuri ojiankireul geureoke na maeilbam gidohaenneunde nega ibeun wedingdeureseu (Girl)nega ibeun wedingdeureseu (naega anijanha) nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no nae mameul mollajwotdeon nega neomu miwoseo gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago maeil bam geureoke buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla nan nuneul gama kkeuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo jebal geureul tteona naege ogil Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima Cuz you should be my lady oraen sigan gidaryeoon nal dorabwajwo noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo oneuri ojiankireul geureoke na maeilbam gidohaenneunde nega ibeun wedingdeureseu (Girl)nega ibeun wedingdeureseu (naega anijanha) nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no budi geuwa haengbokhae neoreul ijeul su itge nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo birok handonganeun na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge hollo babocheoreom saratjyo ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nalbogo sae hayake utgoinneunde nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no (Girl)nega ibeun wedingdeureseu (dress dress) nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh nega ibeun wedingdeureseu oh no 'Español' Cuando tienes una pelea con el a veces lloras y te sientes triste y deprimida... empece a tener esperanza Mi corazon dolia secretamente Entonces solo un indicio de tu sonrisa podia hacerme sentir bien otra vez Para evitar que supieras que sentia por ti Porque entonces nos podriamos separar Contenia mi respiracion, mordia mis labios Oh, por favor dejalo y ven conmigo Nena por favor no tomes su mano Porque deberias ser mi chica He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo por favor mirame ahora Cuando la musica suene daras tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el Cuanto rece cada noche para que este dia nunca llegase Vestido de novia que llevas Chica, vestido de novia que llevas Ese no soy yo... Vestido de novia Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no Nunca supiste que sentia por ti Y te odie por eso A veces deseaba que fueras infeliz Ahora no tengo mas lagrimas para llorar Cuando estoy conmigo mismo hablo de ti como si estuvieras aqui Me he sentido tan inquieto cada noche Quizas sabia que todo esto podia ocurrir Cierro mis ojos y sueño en un sueño interminable Por favor dejalo y ven conmigo Nena, por favor no tomes su mano Porque deberias ser mi chica He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo por favor mirame ahora Cuando la musica empieze daras tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el Cuanto rece cada noche para que este dia nunca llegase Vestido de novia que llevas... Chica, el vestido de novia que llevas Ese no soy yo... Vestido de novia Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no Por favor se feliz con el, con eso podre olvidarte Por favor olvida lo miserable que me viste Va a ser insoportablemente dificil para mi por un largo tiempo Pase mucho tiempo fantaseando Y tenia una vida solitaria como un tonto Ella todavia me mira y sonrie brillantemente Vestido de novia que llevas Chica, el vestido de novia que llevas Ese no soy yo el vestido de novia que llevas Oh, El vestido de novia que llevas, oh no 'Hangul' 네가 그와 다투고 때론 그땜에 울고 힘들어 할 때면 난 희망을 느끼고 아무도 모르게 맘 아 아 아프고 네 작은 미소면 또 담담해지고 네가 혹시나 내 마음을 알게 될까봐 알아버리면 우리 멀어지게 될까봐 난 숨을 죽여 또 입술을 깨물어 제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길 Baby 제발 그의 손을 잡지마 Cuz you should be my lady 오랜 시간 기다려온 날 돌아봐줘 노래가 울리면 이제 너는 그와 평생을 함께하죠 오늘이 오지않기를 그렇게 나 매일밤 기도했는데 네가 입은 웨딩드레스 (Girl)네가 입은 웨딩드레스 (내가 아니잖아) 네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh no 내 맘을 몰라줬던 네가 너무 미워서 가끔은 네가 불행하길 난 바랬어 이미 내 눈물은 다 마 마 마르고 버릇처럼 혼자 너에게 말하고 매일 밤 그렇게 불안했던걸 보면 난 이렇게 될꺼란 건 알았는지도 몰라 난 눈을 감아 끝이 없는 꿈을 꿔 제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길 Baby 제발 그의 손을 잡지마 Cuz you should be my lady 오랜 시간 기다려온 날 돌아봐줘 노래가 울리면 이제 너는 그와 평생을 함께하죠 오늘이 오지않기를 그렇게 나 매일밤 기도했는데 네가 입은 웨딩드레스 (Girl)네가 입은 웨딩드레스 (내가 아니잖아) 네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh no 부디 그와 행복해 너를 잊을 수 있게 내 초라했던 모습들은 다 잊어줘 비록 한동안은 나 죽을 만큼 힘이 들겠지만 no oh 너무 오랜 시간을 착각 속에 홀로 바보처럼 살았죠 아직도 내 그녀는 날보고 새 하얗게 웃고있는데 네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh no (Girl)네가 입은 웨딩드레스 (dress dress) 네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh네가 입은 웨딩드레스 oh no 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop